


a pocket in the universe

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: You find your girlfriend sitting by herself, staring into the universe she hasn't seen. Thinking about an adventure she couldn't have. Acting like the marks on her hands weren't there.You both sit together and talk for a little while.





	a pocket in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure what i wrote but i did so please take it

In the beginning of Latta's world, it was just her. Surrounded by no one; all she had was herself. The world was a mystery that had yet to be formed, a mystery that she was determined on solving. She'd learn from the books she'd find given to her by the world around her. From the series that she'd see. From the universe she saw from her home.

It was a lonely affair.

Of course, it all changed when you found yourself on her doorstep. She told you about her world, and you told her all about the universe outside. You visited her often until you decided it would be easier on you both to just stay.

Her world gave you anything you desired. In fact, both of you could live forever if you desired. Live the rest of your days in peace, with no one to bother you. The space where you both found each other was secluded from the rest of the universe. You don't think the universe knew you both were there. It was as if time stopped in your little pocket of space.

Truthfully, you would have been okay, living there forever. Her home was yours, and her home was her world, which had everything either of you needed. It was as if the space you lived in had a mind of its own. In the later years, it learned to care for you both. Sometimes you wonder if the rest of the universe misses you when you're here. Sometimes you wonder what it would be like if she came to you rather than the other way around.

Today you found Latta sitting near the edge of your pocket space again. Her eyes, or what you think are her eyes, were staring in the great, deep, empty abyss of space. Seeing her there was mesmerizing, with the way the light made her shine more than ever. Not for the first time, you wondered if there were cameras here.

She sat there for a few moments more before turning to you. Her eyes wide, and her patting the seat next to you invitingly. You were happy to oblige and sit beside her.

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, she asked you, "What do you think is out there, Cleo?"

Like every other time, you tapped your paw on the side of your chin. "Gee, Latta! There could be anything." Here, you'd grab her arm and gesture to the abyss. "I mean, there's probably way more aliens out there! More than you and me! I don't think I've seen anyone like me in a while, and definitely never met anyone like you! 

She looks at you and smile that'd melt your insides away. "You've been there, haven't you? What did you see?"

You grin like the life outside was fantastic. Really, it was. But you hadn't forgotten what it was like to be hurt, to not understand why the people at home didn't accept you. It was water under the bridge for you. You only wonder if telling her the details would change her view of the world.

So instead, you tell her what an optimist like you would say. "It was amazing! There was a lot of fun people to meet and- ooh, I should really tell you about them! We'd have a lot of fun times together. It's really fun travelling planet to planet! 'Course, it isn't fun trying not to die, but the adventure really makes it!"

Then it was here you remembered her taste for adventure and that, no, nothing you'd say would change her desire to explore. Her eyes would always light up in this part. "Why don't we go on an adventure then, Cleo? We could leave and explore the galaxy together. It'd be nice to get away from this place sometime."

You'd laugh and nod. It was like routine whenever she asked, sometimes. "That'd be just great, Latta! But..."

She'd tilt her head, looking at you with confusion. "But?"

Then she'd follow your gaze to her hands, marked by the gods. An inscription that foretold what would happen the moment she'd leave comfort. It was made in a language neither of you could read. To you, it would always feel familiar. The sight sickened your stomach, as if it spelled doom. To her, it was nothing but something to scowl over. It was the only thing she'd seen you fear.

"Ah." She grew quiet. You squeeze her hand like you always do.

Today, unlike the other times she's asked, she stays quiet. You don't know what to do, so you stay quiet too.

"Would the universe tell me the god that did this to me?" She stares at the markings on her hands, as if she'd only seen them for the first time. "They'd have articles on this already, surely. Then they could cure me! Or am I alone on this?"

"I think the universe would think you're dangerous. Just 'cause." You shake your head. "You're like- an anomaly, Latta. I think there's only one of you. The universe wouldn't know what to do with you."

She laughs bitterly. She looked away, as if in a memory. "The price I paid for wanting to be unique, huh."

The two of you sit in silence again. The universe aligned her fate so that she could live in comfort forever, but it was a comfort she didn't want. It was worse that she had a front row seat to the world she missed out on.  She sighs as the stars and the planets beyond you twinkle.

You clear your throat, trying to break the silence. You weren't too sure what to do, but you said the first thing that came into mind. Which is a good thing. Anything which could help cheer her up was a good thing thing, at least. "This is kind of an adventure though, isn't it?" 

"What is?" She tilts her head and looks at you as if you've told her that aliens weren't real. You think it'd be funny if you said anything like that, since to her you were an alien yourself.

"Meeting you!" You give her your biggest smile. This was going off-script, but you don't really mind. "'Cause you've never seen anyone like me, right?"

She nods as she puts a hand to her chin. She still seems half-convinced. "Well, that's true-"

"So I'm something new!" You clap your hands together, like you've thought of something brilliant. Which maybe you did, you like to think. "Like an anomaly!"

She laughs. The sound was music to your ears, and you couldn't help but laugh along too. "I guess so! Anything with you is an adventure I'd take any day." She stands up and stretches before holding out a hand for you. With a smile, she tells you, "Let's go back inside, anomaly."

You take it and smile back, trying to treasure the moment. "You got it, Latta!"

The two of you walk back to the home her world has given her, with anything she could want. Anything but the adventure she wanted. Anything but the words that traced her hands. Her world could only give so much, like a spell that had pushed itself beyond its limit. Maybe it was better neither of you talked about what her markings said, because you knew the truth.

For in Limbish it read, "the spell will exist for as long as you two remain."

You're not sure either of you are willing to give up this world. Her world, which she's lived in her entire life. Somewhere along the away, it became yours, too. Neither of you were ready.

So for now, you let your girlfriend lead you to your shared home. You'd treasure the moments both of you shared until she realized you could read.


End file.
